Manda (Godzilla)
Manda (マンダ Manda) is a sea dragon kaiju created by Toho as the main antagonist in the 1963 film Atragon. History Showa Series ''Atragon'' Manda is the guardian of Mu, an underwater kingdom. Manda prevented anyone from visiting the lost empire, or escaping. He briefly appears at the beginning of the film where he tries to snack on a woman, but Susumu scares him away with camera flashes. The people of Mu plan to use Manda alongside their advanced submarines to destroy the surface world. The Mu Empress threatens to sacrifice her prisoners to Manda if the Gotengo breeches the city. When Susumu and the other prisoners manage to escape with the Empress as their hostage, the gate containing Manda is opened, but the Gotengo appears in time and rescues the prisoners. Manda attacks the vessel by wrapping himself around the ship in attempt to crush it. The Gotengo charged electricity and unleashed it on Manda, badly shocking him. Manda unwrapped himself and tried to swim away, but the Gotengo fired the Absolute Zero Cannon at the dragon, freezing him. ''Destroy All Monsters'' Following the destruction of Mu, Manda was taken to live on Monsterland with the Earth's other monsters. In 1999, the Kilaaks came to Earth and took control of Manda and the other monsters of the island, and made them attack major cities around the world. Manda appeared in London, where he is shown destroying a monorail bridge. Then, the people of the world freed the monsters from the mind control, and they fought against King Ghidorah. Manda did not fight alongside the other monsters in the battle, and instead watched from the sidelines along with Varan and Baragon. After King Ghidorah was defeated, Manda and the other monsters returned to Monsterland to live peacefully. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' During the outbursts of monsters attacking cities across the world, Manda was approaching Normandy when he was intervened by the Gotengo in the English Canal. At first, Manda gained the upper hand by constricting around the Gotengo and dragging it deeper into the ocean, severely damaging it from the pressure. The crew then saw an underwater volcano and lured the serpent above the lava. Unable to withstand the heat, Manda uncoiled himself from the Gotengo and swam away, only to charge straight towards the ship with its back turned. However, thanks to quick thinking by Captain Douglas Gorgon, the Gotengo quickly turned around and fired the Absolute Zero Canon to freeze Manda, before ramming into him with the ship's drill nose and shattering Manda into pieces. Because he was killed before the Xiliens revealed their plan, it is unknown if Manda was under their control. Filmography *''Atragon'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Trivia *Manda, along with Gorosaurus and Varan, are some of the few kaiju that appeared in Godzilla films who have never fought against Godzilla at all. **However, there was a deleted scene in Destroy All Monsters that would have had Manda fighting Godzilla. **Despite this, Manda does battle with Godzilla in the comic Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. *In the manga version of Destroy All Monsters, Manda takes part in the final battle with King Ghidorah by wrapping himself around his wing. *In the Toho film King Kong Escapes, a giant sea serpent swims toward a hovercraft, looking to attack it. However, King Kong throws a rock at it, causing the serpent to retreat back to the depths. It is unknown whether or not this creature has any connection with Manda. Navigation Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dragons Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:One-Shot Category:Crossover Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:On & Off